Like a fairy tail come true
by Lilaaaaaa
Summary: LucyxNatsu. LevyxGajeel LaxusxLisanna
1. Chapter 1 Welcome back Lisanna

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me :$. I hope you like it and I seriously love to receive some reviews

Like a fairy tail come true

His heart jumped. When he reached for his cheek he came across a tear. How could this be. Was it an illusion? Was he really hearing her voice? Or was it like in one of his dreams. Where he could hear her velvet voice, see her beautiful smile, smell her vanilla scent. His dreams in where he would hold her, kiss her, only to lose her when the sun announced the morning. That's when he stopped loving daylight. He liked the dark nights with lightning. Where he would feel more powerfull and especially less alone. How many nights did he have that same dream? But he didn't mind cause that's when he had the chance to be with her. But that sound just before.. It wasn't a dream. He raced down the stairs and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw her silver hair embracing her neck. She turned around and he saw her beautiful smile, even brighter than he remembered it. They locked eyes for a moment. Welcome back he said, then Laxus walked out of the guild and left a confused Lisanna behind.

''Lisanna, are you coming?'' Lisanna heard her sister Mirajane calling her from the guilds outdoor cafe. Mirajane was a kind beautiful woman, but she used to be really scary. Lisanna had only just returned from Edolas and since then Mirajane didn't want to lose sight of her little sister. Edolas (the parallel world) sucked in Lisanna, because the Edolas Lisanna had died. Lisanna had been gone for two years and everyone in the guild thought she had died. Lisanna walked to the cafe and greeted her big sister with a smile. ''Yes Mira-nee?'' Mirajane just hugged her sister and told her to be careful. ''I am going to see Natsu Mira-nee'', since I have been back he's acting exactly like you are now, he probably won't even let me go outside''. 'Well he shouldn't let you go outside', Mirajane replied.

Laxus was walking towards the city of Magnolia. He had planned to go to the guilds outdoor cafe to grab a bite, but when he saw Lisanna he had to suppress the need to hold her and never to let her go again. He didn't wish to scare her, so he decided to go outside. And that's when he remembered he hadn't eaten all day and he was starving. When he walked into a restaurant called ''Stone rose'' and walked up to the waiter he said they were closing with a trembling voice and ran to the back as fast as he could. ''Then why does the sign says open!''Laxus said, but the guy didn't answer. What a weird guy Laxus thought to himself. Laxus walked out of the restaurant and walked into another one across the street. It was called ''Jaga''. There was no one in the restaurant. One of the waiters rushed by. He also seemed to be in a hurry. ''Excuse me, I seem to be next in line'', Laxus snorted. ''We are closing'', the waiter replied with a trembling voice. ''Why if I may ask?'' Laxus asked. ''Well well well'' ''euhm..'' ''Because there are no customers'', the waiter said. ''I'm a customer, and i plan on ordering a lot'', Laxus answered with an annoyed tone. The waiter excused himself and told Laxus he would get him a menu card immediately. He walked to the other side of the restaurant and Laxus saw him leaving through the back entrance. ''Damn it!''. Laxus walked on, hungry as ever and walked into the third restaurant. This one was filled with customers. Perfect he thought to himself. No bullshit about having no customers. Laxus saw a waiter and started to walk towards him. When he noticed he also turned around and rushed to the back. ''Fine, I''ll just wait here'', Laxus snorted. That's when he noticed all the people in the restaurant were starring at him. He even heard a man and a woman sitting nearby whispering. ''Hey, isn't that Laxus, Makarov's grandson''? ''The guy that once nearly destroyed the entore city because he wanted to be guild master'' the guy said. ''Yes, I think it is'', the girl answered. ''What do you think he came to do here'', the guy asked. ''You don't think he's going to destroy the restaurant do you?'' the girl asked in a horrified tone. Laxus shot them an angry look and they instantly looked away. ''You don't think he heard us talking do you?'', the man asked the woman. ''That old lady with the hearing device on the other side of the restaurant could hear you'' Laxus Yelled. That's when they both stood up, and ran out of the restaurant. The restaurant owner walked in from the back, followed by the waiter. '' Ehum sir, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave''. ''You scare our costumers'', the owner said with a trembling voice. Then he looked back at his waiter and added ''You also scare our staff''. The waiter turned blood red and rushed back to the back like his life depended on it. Laxus thought about wrecking the restaurant with his powers, but then stopped himself and walked out of the restaurant. Gramps wouldn't like that. He might even expel him again. Thinking back of what he did, the reason he got expelled. He would get so angry at himself. He told himself he had good reasons, but now he knew that they didn't make sense. Laxus came back after he helped his comrades at Tenrou Island. He thought he saw Lisanna there, but he figured it was the Lisanna from Edolas. He often would picture what it would be like if she was still with them, but he never imagine she would actually come back. Even though she would never love him, Laxus was glad she was alive. If someone deserved to live it was Lisanna. Ever since she was a little girl, she managed to make everyone feel loved. When someone would feel lonely, hurt, rejected, Lisanna would always cheer them up. When he was young he only loved his gramsps. He kinda ignored the rest, but it was hard to ignore Lisanna. She would look at you with her beautiful deep blue eyes and a smile as bright as the sun. Her beauty only increased, as she got older. How could he not love her? How could he not fall in love with her?

Meanwhile Lucy was at her place with Happy. Natsu told her he would be spending the day with 'Lisanna'. Again! She tried to deny it for a long time, but she thought she had lost Natsu. Since Lisanna's return he spend most of his time with her. She starred at the window where Natsue used to come in unannounced and sighed. It seemed like a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2 Free food

Like a fairy tail come true

**Chapter 2 ****  
****  
**''Natsu, where are you!'', Lisanna called while walking in Natsu's living room. ''Lisanna, wherere isss yoaaur cooat?'' a worried Natsu asked when he came from the kitchen with still halve his sandwich in his mouth. ''Stop worrying, the sun is shining and I'm fine'', ''I am not going anywhere so stop acting like my sister!''. ''Fine!'', Natsu replied. ''Did you eat already Lisanna, cause I am hungry'', Natsu continued while he swallowed his remaining sandwich in one time. Lisanna laughed and answered she was very hungry. After all she also planned on eating at the outdoor cafe, but her sister Mirajane would only let her eat health food. ''Let's go eat in the city to celebrate that your back!, Natsu sugested. ''Excellent idea!'', Lisanna replied while she used her take over magic animal soul wings and continued, ''The last one there pays''. ''No fair, I left happy at Lucy's'', Natsu replied. ''Guess your paying then Natsu'', a laughing Lisanna replied.

A wandering Laxus decided that maybe it was best to go back to the guild. The restaurants in Magnolia obviously didn't want to serve him food. They didn't even want him arround. He knew what he did was wrong, but he never thought that it would have this big of an impact. His comrades in the guild had been so kind and forgiving, that's why he didn't expext dis kind of treatment from the people of Magnolia. But he did understand. He once was power crazy. He wanted to prove to everyone how strong he was. He wanted to prove to himself how strong he was. That he could have saved Lisanna if he was there. He wanted to scare everyone, so that no one would come near him and his loved ones again. It was only afterwards that he learned he was the one to hurt his lovedones. That's when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned arround and looked into her big blue eyes. ''Hi Laxus'', Lisanna said.

''Lisannnaaaaa, wait up!'', an approaching Natsu yelled. Laxus looked up and saw a running Natsu coming towards them. He wandered if Natsu and Lisanna were just friends or if there was more going on there. That's when Natsu finaly caught up to them. ''Hi Laxus, what are you up to?'' Natsu asked. ''I was just getting some food, but I decided I'm not hungry after all'', Laxus answered. And that's the moment his stomach started grumbling. ''Well I don;t think your stomach agrees with you Laxus'', a smiling Lisanna answered, ''Why don't you join us for dinner?'''Lisanna asked. ''Because I'm not hungry'', Laxus answered while his stomach was still grumbling. ''Come on, don't be shy'', Lisanna said. ''Yeah Laxus, join us'', Natsu continued. Laxus didn't had the heart to tell Lisanna no with her hopefull eyes aimed at him. She should use those eyes as a wapen. No one could refuse her anything he thought to hiself. ''Fine, I shall go with you'', Laxus said when he finaly gave in. ''Great'', Natu said. ''Hey Lisanna seems like Laxus will be paying for us, since he was the last one here´´, Natsu said. ´´What, I was here before you Natsu´´, Laxus answered. ´´True, but back then you weren´t invited, so it doesnt count´´. ´´You were here last when we decided you were also joining us´´, Natsu explained. ´´Fine, let´s jus teat already´´, Laxus answered. ´´Let´s eat at Jaga, I love the food there and it´s never too crowded´´, Lisanna said. ´´Guys, I´m not sure if..´´, Laxus tried, but they were already there. Guess he didn´t have a choice now. `´Lisanna, how nice to see you after so long´´, ´´Will you and Natsu be eating with us tonight?'', the waiter asked. Laxus was stil standing at the entrance. It was the same waiter from before. The one that abviously wouldn't want him there. ''Yes, but we'll be needing a table for three since another friend is also joining us tonight'' Lisanna said. ''Absolutely miss, a table for three it is'', the waiter replied. That's when Laxus walked in and the waiter saw him. ''Miss, I am sorry, I forgot we are closing early today'', the waiter said. ''If you don't want to serve me just say so!'' an angry Laxus yelled. Laxus stormed out, nearly braking on table by accident. ''A table for two then miss?'', the waiter asked. ''Wait a minute, you said you were closing down!'', Natsu said looking at the man angrilly. ''Well the truth is, since Laxus almost destroyed Magnolia the restaurants owners got scared and made an agreement that we wouldn't let Laxus in'', the waiter replied. ''Unbelievable, you are just bullies to refuse him'', Lisanna said. ''Yeah, he just went through a hard fase'', Natsu agreed, '' If he can't eat here, we wont either''. ''Now pack up our food and we'll be on our way'', Natsu said. ''But sir, you never even ordered'', the waiter replied. ''Start packing!'', Natsu thratened with fire coming from his fists. ''I'll get right on it sir'', the scared waiter replied. ''Natsu, I'm going to check on Laxus while you wait on your ok.'', Lisanna said. ''Ok, see you later and be carefull!'', Natsu said. ''Yes Mira-nee'', Lisanna answered. After a few minutes past the waiter handed Natsu 4 bags of food, excused himself and ran to the back. Natsu decided to go to Lucy's and share his free food with her and happy.


	3. Chapter 3 Lonely Lucy

Like a fairy tail come true

**Chapter 3****  
****  
**''It's so quiet without Natsu around'', Lucy sighed. ''Aye sir'', Happy replied. ''He's been gone a lot lately hasn't he Happy?'', Lucy asked the blue cat. ''I guess so, he even forgot to bring me a fish the other day!'', Happy answered with a sad face. ''Maybe he didn't forget, maybe he just gave your fish to Lisanna'', Lucy said with a jealous tone. ''Lisanna would never eat my fish!'', Happy replied. ''Than maybe he is just too busy with entertaining Lisanna that he doesn't have the time to bring us fish!'', Lucy said with a evil look on her face. ''Lucy since when do you like fish?'', a surprised Happy asked. ''Maybe you're the one that secretly has been eating my fish..'', the blue cat continued. ''Happy, your fish is the least of my worries!'', Lucy screamed. ''I can't believe you're being so casual about who ate my fish.'' happy cried. ""Would you stop it with the fish!''' ''Natsu didn't catch you fish because all his time is spend with Lissanna.'' ''He hasn't just forgotten about the fish, he forgot we even exist since Lisanna''s return'', Lucy cried. ''Natsu would never forget me!'', an angry Happy replied. ''Why does he love Lisanna instead of me'', Lucy asked herself out loud. ''You likkkee him'', Happy said while rolling his tongue. ''Oh shut up cat, mind your own business'', Lucy replied. Lucy was crying now. Happy noticed this was the first time she didn't deny it. Would she really like Natsu then? he wondered. He used to tease her with it, but it seemed she really liked him. Maybe even more then that. ''Lucy, Happy, are you here''?, Natsu yelled from the hall. ''I'm a mess, he can't see me right now!, Lucy said while jumping under her bed. ''Don't tell him I'm here Happy!'', Lucy warned the cat. That's when Natsu walked in. He picked up Lucy's scent immediately. She always smelled like cherries. He followed her scent and ended up under the bed with her. He inhaled the scent of cherries. ''Whaaah, Natsu what are you doing under my bed'', an embarrassed Lucy yelled while punching Natsu in the face. ''What are you doing here'', an irritated Natsu responded. ''She was looking for my fish'', Happy interfered. ''Oh I see, well you don't have to look under the bed for fish anymore'', Natsu said. ''I have brought us four bags filled with food'', Natsu continued. Lucy looked at the bags Natsu was still holding. '' Natsu where did you get all that food?'', Lucy asked the dragon slayer. ''We haven't been on jobs lately, and you lend me your money to pay this months rent.'', the celestial mage continued. ''Natsu, did you steal this food?'', a shocked happy asked him. ''Of course not, I'll tell you over dinner'', Natsu responded with an innocent look in his eyes. By the time hey got to dessert Natsu had finished his story. ''So Lisanna went after Laxus went after Laxus?'', Lucy asked Natsu. ''Yes.'', Natsu responded. ''And this doesn't bother you at all?'', Lucy asked him. Natsu shrugged. ''Why would it bother me?'', he replied while looking at Lucy suspiciously. ''I don't know, I was just...'', Lucy said. ''You ask too much questions Natsu interrupted with a smile. That smile. That dazzling careless smile she loved about him. Lucy felt as if she was suffocating. ''Time for dessert!'', Natsu yelled out of the blue. ''I want the fish!'', Happy yelled. ''Happy what kind of dessert is fish?'', Lucy asked. ''Fish always taste better after you had some fish before that!'', Happy responded with a glow in his eyes. ''The cherries are mine, they are my favourite!'', Natsu said while looking deeply into Lucy's eyes.

''Laxus'', Lisanna yelled while trying to catch up with S-class mage. He was too fast. Lisanna decided it was time for her to use her take over magic animal soul wings once more. Even with her take over she had a hard time keeping up with Laxus, who was looking angry by the way. ''Leave me'', Laxus yelled without looking backwards. He didn't had to look back, he knew who was behind him. Lisanna! The last thing he wanted was for her to feel sorry for him. Not after all she been true. She didn't have to make sure he was alright. But it was too late. For the second time that day he felt her warm hand on his shoulder. ''Laxus, wait up'', Lisanna said. He turned around and was once again blinded by her bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4 First kisses and an invitation

Laxus, don't feel bad, Lisanna said. That man at the restaurant doesn't know better. He doesn't know you have changed. You are a good man, Lisanna continued. How do you know that?, Laxus replied. Because the old Laxus would have destroyed the entire restaurant if they disobeyed you. That's when she noticed he was crying. And the old Laxus would never cry. Are you saying I have turned weak? Laxus asked. No, I believe you have only gotten stronger, Lisanna assured him. There is not wrong with having feelings Laxus. I know you love everyone in the guild. Laxus was pretty sure she didn't know how much he loved her. It would probably scare her. That's when Laxus stomach started to rumble. You seem to be very hungry, Lisanna said with a smile. I know a place where they have the best food in town. And where might that be? Laxus asked. At my apartment, follow me, Lisanna said.

Lucy wash doing the dishes, while Natsu and Happy were taking a nap in her bed. At least that what she assumed, because she hadn't heard them for about a half an hour. It is so like Natsu to sleep in my bed without asking. But somehow she was happy he was in her bed and not Lisanna's. And he even brought her dinner. Lucy finished the dishes and decided to check on Happy and Natsu. She stepped into her bedroom and she couldn't believe her eyes. There were little lacrimas floating in the air lit with fire. And Natsu was on her bed. And Happy… Where was Happy? Natsu smiled at her and said, I have been waiting for you. He reached her before she could even move and kissed her for the very first time.

Well this is it, my apartment, Lisanna said proudly. I always thought you lived with your siblings, a surprised Laxus said. I used to, she replied, but I need my privacy. Ever since I got back they have been smothering me with attention, that's why I decided to find my own place. And now we can enjoy our dinner without disturbance, she winked at him. Was he going crazy or was she flirting with him. Laxus wasn't sure anymore. He was probably going crazy. He was not worth a girl like Lisanna. But did that really mean he couldn't have her? Why did she invite him to het apartment? She wasn't scared of him, like all the other people. Of course she didn't have to be scared of him. He would never hurt her. But did she know that? Did she know how he felt about her? Was it possible she had feelings for him? He decided that he would find out tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisanna was in the kitchen, singing while she was preparing dinner. Dinner for him, Laxus. How did he get here? This night started off as the worst night ever and now he was at Lisanna's living room, waiting until she finished his dinner. He enjoyed listening to her angelic voice, but then she stopped. ''Laxus could you help me for a minute''? Lisanna asked. He rushed over there and asked her what he could do for her. ''Could you please move the food to the living room, I will be right back'', She asked. ''Of course'', He replied. She walked passed him, winked at him and left the kitchen. She left behind a wondering Laxus.

Lucy felt lightheaded. Was this a dream?, she thought to herself. How many times did she imagine being inside of natsu's arms? How many times had she imagined Natsu kissing her? It didn't feel like in one of her dreams. She felt as if her body was burning, as if she couldn't move and she knew that this was exactly what she ever wanted. She did not want to open her eyes, because she was scared he wouldn't be there anymore. That's when she heard him whisper her name and she knew he was there. She opened one eye carefully and then the other. She was right. This was real. Natsu lifted Lucy to her bed and lay down beside her. ''Cherries'', he said and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Lucy was still awake. She didn't want to move, because she was scared of waking him. She just laid quietly beside him, thinking about what happened that night.

As Laxus finished placing the food on the table Lisanna stepped in the room. Lisanna had changed into a beautiful dark blue dress. She looked amazing. Laxus was happy he just put the last things down, because he was sure he would have dropped it. He didn't know if she found it rude that he was staring at her, but he couldn't get himself to look away. ''You look beatifull'', Laxus said. He had never said this to a woman before in his life and was surprised that the words came out so easily. 'Why thank you'', ''Do you want to start eating''? ,Lisanna replied. Laxus didn't feel half as hungry as he did before, but he agreed and they sat down together. Laxus did not know what to say and Lisanna genuinely seemed to enjoy her meal. They finished their meal quietly. Laxus got up and Lisanna followed him to the door. ''Thanks for dinner', it was delicious', Laxus said. ''No problem, I had fun''. ''I have been a little lonely by myself lately'', Lisanna continued. ''So have I'', Laxus replied. He couldn't believe he just said that. What would she think of him now? ''Feel free to stop by whenever you want'', Lissana said with a smile. Did she just say that because he sort of admitted he was lonely or did she actually enjoy his company? He didn't get a lot of time to think about it, because Lisanna approached him quickly and kissed him on his cheek. He could see that she was blushing. She giggled and closed the door. He knew that she never kissed Natsu when they departed and they were best friends. She had to like him. And he loved her. While he walked home he promised he would make her fall in love with him. He was determined to steal her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

She was in her bed. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She was having a nightmare. A nightmare about Natsu leaving her, and never to come back She then startled awake. She realized she just had a nightmare. Then she remembered last night. Natsu had send Happy away so that the two of them could be together. He lit the lacrimas, making them look like floating candles. She then wondered. Did he do this because he loved her or because he just wanted to kiss her? When she turned around in her bed she saw that Natsu was no longer there. She felt like in a way her nightmare came true and he did leave her. Tears started to well up again. She then decided that it was time to get up. Maybe she could go on a job. That would distract her and it wasn't like she didn't have to pay rent. She got out of bed and then stumbled on something that was lying on the floor. She tripped and fell down, realizing it wasn't a something. It was Natsu and she landed right on top of him.

Laxus wasn't able to sleep all night. He decided to go training to kill time. At first he wanted to go training to get distract his mind from Lisanna, but it wasn't long after he decided he did not want to be distracted. He kept thinking about a nice place to take her. After all she did cook for him and something told him she also changed into that blue dress for him. When he visualized Lisanna in the blue dress he knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to focus on his training and that it was time for a break. He went home, sat down on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

Lucy held her breath and was afraid to move. Did she hurt him? Probably not. He was still fast asleep with that familiar grin on his face. Now that she noticed him she couldn't believe she didn't hear his snoring before. It used to annoy her, but now it felt comforting in a way. She decided to make him some breakfast. She was about to get up and that's when Natsu opened his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

'Where are you going'? Natsu asked Lucy when she was about to get up. 'I was about to start some breakfast', Lucy replied. 'We can eat later', Natsu decided. Lucy couldn't believe what she heard. As long as she had known Natsu, he was always in the mood to eat. Then what you suggest we do'? Lucy asked. 'I don't know', Natsu shrugged. 'I guess we can sleep in today', he continued. Lucy was still in her clothes of the last day and answered that she would like to take a bath and change into some clean clothes. 'If that's what you want', Natsu said and sat down on the bed. Lucy went into that bathroom and decided that she would relax for a little bit. She was scared of going back to bed with him. Scared of what expectations he had. She wasn't sure if she was even ready to take the next step. Even though she loved Natsu, she still wasn't sure if he loved her back. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Laxus was just about to get out of his bed when Natsu walked into his room. 'Laxus, do you feel like doing some training?' he asked the other dragon slayer. 'Are things not working out with Lucy'? Laxus asked natsu. 'How do you even know I like her'? a surprised Natsu asked. 'Cone on, the entire guild knows', Laxus replied. ''So what is wrong'? Laxus continued. 'I don't know, yesterday I tried to surprise her, but this morning it seemed like she couldn't wait to get away from me'', Natsu answered. ''At least you got to spend the night'! Latsu replied. 'What do you mean by that?' Natsu asked. 'It doesn't matter, nothing.' Laxus answered, realizing that Natsu hadn't noticed that something was going on between him and Lisanna. 'iiillltzzzzz!', a bolt of lightening hit Natsu in the head. 'OUCH, that hurts', Natsu said. 'You are the one that asked me to do some training', a grinning Laxus answered.

Lisanna was in her apartment cleaning the dishes from last night. She was so happy she got to spend some quality time with Laxus. To think that that awful man of the restaurant made it happen. Make she should send him a card with 'Thanks for being a jerk' attached to it. Laxus was pretty quiet at dinner. Did he enjoy his time with her or did he just come with her to polite. Laxus and polite she thought to herself. It was true that the dragon slayer had undergone some changes. She had missed him so much in the two years she was living in Edolas. No, this time she wouldn't let him get away. Next time she would prepare more food, and she wouldn't let him leave until he finished his plate.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy stepped out of her bathroom. As she walked into her bedroom she noticed on thing was missing. Somehow not seeing Natsu there made her a little sad. Why did he leave, she thought to herself. Was he angry that she didn't want to sleep in? Lucy decided that staying in her apartment would only cause her to re-think the situation she was in, and that wouldn't do her any good. She decided to go to the guild and catch up with some friends. There must be someone that could help her makes sense of her situation.

Lisanna finished cleaning and decided to stop by Laxus. She felt like she had to see him. There were so many things she wanted to say to him. So many things she wanted to ask him. She decided to dress up and leave immediately

Meanwhile Natsu and Laxus finished there training and decided to go back to Laxus his place to drink some beers. Natsu was awfully quiet for his doing. Laxus didn't bother to ask him what was wrong, since he already knew what was bothering him. 'Have you ever been in love?', Natsu asked Laxus. 'Why are you asking me?', Laxus replied. 'Because, I don't know what to do anymore.', Natsu answered. 'Can I ask you a question?' Natsu continued. 'Dragonslayer to dragonslayer?'. 'Sure, what is it?', Laxus replied. 'What would you advice me to do?', Natsu asked. 'Natsu, I don't know what to tell you, I am in a similar situation and I don't have a clue!', Laxus replied. 'Really!, a shocked Natsu asked. Natsu was thinking about what kind of monstrous girl would be a good match for Laxus and spontaneously started laughing. That's when a dressed up Lisanna came walking in.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu nearly choked in his beer when he saw Lisanna. Did she wear a dress? And what business did she have with Laxus? 'Lisanna!', a shocked Laxus managed to bring out. Natsu was sitting quietly in the corner of the room starring at the approaching Lisanna, who still hadn't noticed him. 'I want to talk to you about last night.', Lisanna said. Last night?, Natsu thought to himself. He remembered that Lisanna went after Laxus two days before, after Laxus got denied service at the restaurant. But that was two days ago. She just said last night. Natsu had known Lisanna since they were little and he always was very protective over her. When everyone believed she died it felt like a little piece of him went with her. When he saw that she was alive, he swore that he would never let her get hurt again. Not by anyone or anything. 'Natsu, we would like to have some privacy!', Laxus said. That's when Lisanna first noticed he was there. Her cheeks turned blood red instantly. 'Not before I know what is going on her!', Natsu demanded. 'Natsu, for me?', Lisana tried. Of course Natsu couldn't refuse her anything. And it wasn't like his dragon slayer ears couldn't pick up their conversation from outside. 'Fine', Nasu agreed as he walked towards the door. Laxus who was of course aware of the fact that dragon slayers have very sensitive hears decided to see him of himself so that he was sure Natsu wouldn't eavesdrop.

Since Natsu nearly got kicked out of Laxus place, he decided to walk to the guild. That Laxus better not hurt Lisanna or I will kill him, he thought to himself. He then remembered Laxus saying that he was in a similar situation. Was he trying o say he was in love with Lisanna?

As Lucy arrived at the guild, her friend Levy instantly greeted her. Lucy decided she could trust Levy with her story. As Lucy started to tell her story Levy kept giggling. Lucy asked her what was going on and Levy turned red. Levy admitted she secretly had been having feelings for another dragon slayer. Gajeel!.


	10. Chapter 10

Gajeel was walking around in the guild looking for Natsu. His ego was still hurt from losing the battle and he wanted a rematch ever since. It was really quiet in the guild today. There was no one to fight, but still he decided to hang around the guild a little longer. Either he was losing his mind, or he saw Levy giggling when she looked at him. He and Levy were complete opposites, but somehow the little shrimp intrigued him.

'I don't even know if he likes me back, but he is so amazing!' 'Don't you think so Lu-chan?' Levy said. Levy didn't wait for an answer and continued her story. 'I know everyone thinks he is a mean guy, but he is only tough on the outside', she said. 'Lu-chan, I am sorry, I have to go.' 'I want to do some research in the library', Levy said. 'No problem', Lucy answered and they hugged goodbye.

'Laxus, I have been meaning to ask you something', Lisanna started. 'You left so fast after dinner', did you have plans?', Lisanna continued. 'No, I didn't have plans.' Laxus responded. 'Than didn't you like the food?' Lisanna asked. 'The food was great', Laxus answered. 'Than you didn't like me' Lisanna said. Laxus noticed this wasn't a question and he didn't know how to respond. What should he say? 'No, that's not it, you have been very nice to me Lisanna', Laxus responded eventually. Lisanna decided she heard all she needed to hear and she hurt more than she wanted to be hurt. 'Ok, great', she tried to smile and look cheerful but she felt like she didn't do a good job. She excused her self and stepped out of Laxus's house. He followed her out of the door, but she already activated her take over magic soul wings and she was flying faster than ever. She couldn't wait to get out of here, Laxus thought to himself. Why did she come here? Was she looking for Natsu? But she asked Natsu to give them privacy. And what was that smile about? She couldn't even smile at him. He must have been mistaking before. There was no way she could ever like him.


	11. Chapter 11

Lisanna reached her apartment in no time. It was probably a new record. Her eyes were still filled with tears. He thought she was nice. He probably even just said that so she wouldn't feel bad. How could she have been so stupid to believe that he would ever like her? He was one of the most powerful mages in Fiore. Why would he want to be with her? She got out of her dress and decided to take a shower. That's when someone knocked on her door.

Lucy was about to leave the guild when she saw Natsu coming in. It felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew she would run into him sooner or later. She decided it was time to step up to him and talked about what was going on between them. Natsu noticed Lucy and their eyes locked for a moment. She looked weird to him. Like she felt awkward and didn't want to talk to him. Maybe she just wanted to be friends and he got the wrong impression. He was about to go to go to her to talk things through. That's when Gajeel noticed him. 'Salamander, where do you think your going!?', the iron dragon slayer asked him. Of course Natsu couldn't resist to fight and Lucy decided to leave. Great, he would rather fight with Gajeel than talk to me, Lucy thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Who could it be? Was it Laxus? Lisanna was sitting alone in her apartment. He couldn't see her like this. She decided not to answer. Maybe he would go away if he thought she wasn't home. For a minute it was quiet on the other side of the door. Just when she thought she was safe she heard her door opening. It was her sister "Mira-Jane'. 'Lisanna what happened?', Mira said. Lisanna still had tears running down her cheeks. Lisanna didn't want to tell her big sister what she was crying about. Mira wasn't crazy about Laxus after what he did to the guild. 'Is it a boy?', Mira asked without hesitation. Mira had never seen her sister sad before. Lisanna was known for always being happy and cheering people up. Right now she was miserable. Of course it was easy for Mira to put the pieces together. Lisanna figured she might as well tell her sister. Mira wouldn't leave without knowing what was going on and the last thing Lisanna needed was an angry demon. So she decided to tell Mira the entire story.

Meanwhile Levy was in the library. She wanted to do some research but she couldn't focus. This wasn't the first time she came across this problem. It started when Gajeel entered the guild. In the beginning she was afraid of him. He attacked the guild and her and she wanted to stay clear of him as much as she could. But in time he had shown her a different Gajeel and that was how the concentration problem began. When she saw Gajeel in the guild today she was sure that she saw him starring at her. She got nervous and started giggling. She decided to would go back to the guild after researching, if she could ever focus that is.

Erza walked into the guild and broke up the fighting Natsu and Gajeel. She decided it was time for her to go on another job. Erza had some distractions of her own lately, but she refused to let that come between her work. She went to the quest board and picked a random job. She would read it on her way.

Natsu who just got out of a fight with Gajeel decided it was time to talk to Lucy. He looked over to the place he saw her last, but she was no longer there. Usually she would wait until Natsu was finished fighting and than they would leave together. Did this mean he was right before when he thought she just wanted to be friends? Love was so complicated. One thing was for sure though, he couldn't loose Lucy.


	13. Chapter 13

After Lisanna finished telling her big sister her story Mira's eyes also started welling up. 'I knew that Laxus was trouble', Mira said. 'It is not his fault for not loving me', Lisanna said. 'He was very polite, but he can't help the way he feels and unfortunately so can't I', Lisanna continued while trying to hold back her tears. 'I know something that will make you feel better', Mira said with a strange look in her eyes. Lisanna immediately got scared. Ooh boy, what was her sister up to this time? Then Mira rushed out of her sister's apartment.

Levy finished her research and decided she could stop by the guild to see if Gajeel was still there. On her way to the guild she saw Tiger Lilly, Gajeels cat and friend. She decided she would try to get some information out of him. However Levy wasn't the subtlest person. Lilly would immediately notice she liked Gajeel by the way she giggled when she saw him or when she said his name. Maybe she should risk it anyway. If Gajeel were to find out, what was the worst thing that could happen? He could say that the feeling was mutual and ask her to be his wife; of course he could also reject her and tell her he has no feelings for her. With the last thought in mind she decided to keep quiet and just said 'Hi' when she passed the cat.

Meanwhile Erza, who just picked a job from the request board was on her way to the train station to do her job. Apparently some crooks have been robbing banks in Fiore. They were expected to be hiding on Blue gems mountain. That's where she would be heading first. On her way there she looked u[ she saw an upset Lucy, who was on her way home.

That was it for this chapter guys. I am sorry it is so short but I still have to pack some of my Christmas gifts. I wish you all a merry Christmas!


	14. Chapter 14

'Lucy', Erza yelled at the upset Celestial mage. Ooh boy it was Erza, Lucy thought to herself. Lucy wasn't ready to face anyone right now, especially not Erza. She thought about running of and pretend like she didn't hear Erza calling. But she knew that she was no match for Erza and she would reach her in a second. She had no choice but to walk up to Erza. 'Hey Erza', Lucy said while trying to fake a smile. 'Lucy, you seem upset', a concerned Erza said while she seemed to be inspecting Lucy. 'Ooh it's nothing really', Lucy tried. 'I can tell something is wrong Lucy', Erza replied. Lucy imagined how awkard it would be to tell Erza about what happened between her and Natsu. How they kissed and slept in the same bed that night. 'Is it Natsu?', Erza asked. 'Is it that obvious?', Lucy asked. 'Everyone in the guild knows that there is something going on between you to', Erza replied. 'So what happened exactly what made you so upset?', Erza continued. Lucy sighed. 'Well, I think Natsu wants to… well.. you know', Lucy tried. 'That pig! When we return to the guild I will make sure he won't bother you anymore', Erza replied. "The thing is I love Natsu but I don't know if he loves me back', Lucy replied. Well Lucy, I think the best thing right now is spending some time away from Natsu to think things over', Erza replied. You will accompany me on this task, Erza decided.

After Mira left Lisanna finally had an opportunity to take her bath. She filled her bathtub with water, checked the temperature and entered the tub. She washed away her tears and ruined make-up. Her bath was so comfortable. She added drops of lavender to the water and the smell filled her entire bathroom. Little bubbles were shaped from the shampoo in the tub. Finally she lit the candles surrounding the tub. Everything about this bath was perfect. Still she didn't enjoy it. She thought this tub was too big for her. She pictured Laxus sitting in this tub with her, rubbing her back and kissing her. Unfortunately she was alone. Only the sounds of the water accompanied her.

Natsu left the guild in a hurry. He couldn't believe Lucy left without him. She only did that when they were fighting and as far as he knew they weren't. Of course things haven't been going smoothly between them either. He decided he would apologize to her and say he wants them to be friends again. Even though he wanted more than that. He couldn't let his feelings ruin their friendship.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy and Erza headed to the train station together. Erza explained their quest to Lucy, who tried to listen to Erza. She couldn't help being a bit distracted though. After a walk that seemed to last forever, they finally reached the train station. They got into the train and sat down in one of the silent coupes. It wasn't very crowded in the train. People probably heard about the robbers hiding in the Blue Gems Mountain. As they sat down Lucy noticed there was something different about Erza. The female knight that was usually very guarded seemed to be distracted. Lucy thought about asking what's wrong. But she was afraid to anger Erza. Erza was not a mage to mess with. Even though Erza was kind, Lucy didn't want to risk it. 'Lucy, why are you starring at me?', Erza asked. How did she do that, Lucy thought to herself. Her mind seemed to be completely absent; still she noticed something as small as Lucy starring at her. Erza truly was an amazing mage. 'Euhm, you seem to be distracted', Lucy said with hesitation. 'I have learned to be on guard even when I am distracted Lucy, but I have to admit something is bothering me', Erza replied. 'Can I ask you way?', Lucy asked looking down at her shoes. It was Erza turn to sigh. 'Love', she answered.

Gajeel was still hanging around in the guild. His fight with Natsu was cut short because of Erza. He needed to prove for once and for all he could beat that Salamander. But Salamander was not around. He was one of the few people left in the guild. Where did Levy go. She was probably still in the library. He would go there and see for himself, but it would be too obvious if she would catch him in the libraby. Everyone knew Gajeel didn't have any business there. He even got desperate enough to ask Panther Lilly to find her. He had been gone for a while. Gajeel kept his eyes focused on the door. That's when the door started to show movement and Levy came waking in.


	16. Chapter 16

Laxus was in his house. He was starting to get hungry. He remembered how a few days back he was the luckiest mage in the world. Eating dinner with Lisanna. Back then he believed she had feelings for him and he even thought she was flirting with him! He didn't want a repetition of what happened the other day in the restaurants so he decided to go eat in the outdoor café of the guild.

Lisanna decided it was time to get out of the bathtub. She couldn't enjoy it anyway. She put one her warm and cozy pajamas an d decided to head to bed early. That's when someone knocked on her door again. Lisanna dressed in her pajamas walked to the door and opened it. It was Jason the reporter from 'Sorcerer Magazine'. 'Are you here for an interview Jason?', Lisanna asked the man. 'No, I spoke with Mira and she said that you were free tonight', Jason replied. He told her he secretly had an eye for her for a long time and discussed this with Mira. Lisanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister the matchmaker set her up on a date with Jason the reporter. Lisanna obviously didn't have the heart to say no to Jason after he came all the way down there. 'Did I come too early?, Jason interrupted her thoughts. 'Why would you say that?', Lisanna asked. 'Because you are still in your pajamas', Jason said. 'I only need one minute, you can wait inside', Lisanna replied. Lisanna got ready in no time. She did her hair and make-up and put on the first thing she found. Which happened to be one of her prettiest dresses. She wore it earlier today for Laxus, not that he cared. Now she was ready to go. Jason complimented on how beautiful she looked and held the door open for her. They got into his car and they were heading for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, this chapter is mostly about Laxus and Lisanna. I hope you enjoy it.

Lisanna looked at her reflection in the car mirror. A black line surrounded her blue eyes. Her lips were red. She was wearing the dress she put on earlier today for Laxus. Somehow this felt so wrong. The poor guy would probably think that she put in so much effort because she liked him. But it wasn't entirely her fault. Ooh no, Mira was as guilty as she was. After this so called date she would teach that demon a lesson.

'You look beautiful, don't worry', Jason broke the silence.

'Thank you', Lisanna answered.

She decided not to tell him she didn't dress up to impress him. Maybe she could tell him she was feeling sick and then go home. But she felt like she couldn't do that to him. He probably made reservations. And he also got dressed up. Lisanna looked over to his reflection in the mirror. Jason who was mostly seen in his working clothes was now wearing a dark blue tux today with a black shirt under it. What if people thought they wore matching colors on purpose? She decided to go to dinner with him this once and after that find a way to get out of it.

Lisanna looked out the car window and noticed something odd. Jason was driving towards the guild.

'Where are you heading Jason?', She asked the reporter.

'Your sister asked me if we could eat in the guilds outdoor café', she probably wants to keep an eye on us, but that's ok', Jason replied.

That nosy Mira, Lisanna thought to herself. She could have seen this coming. They arrived at the guild. Jason got out of the car, walked over to Lisanna's door and opened it for her. She thanked him and they walked in together.

There was a note on the door leading to the outdoor café. It said it was closed for the day, but you could see light on the other side. Lisanna opened the door and was amazed at hat she saw. There were candles lit in every corner of the room. There was a big table on the right of the room with a champagne fountain. There were snacks placed everywhere and there were pinks heart decoration the walls. It was truly breathtaking.

'Cool, Cool, Cool', Jason said when he entered after Lisanna.

'Welcome, I have prepared an exclusive menu for the two of you', Mira said from behind the bar.

'We appreciate it, thank you so much', Jason said.

They sat down together and Mira brought in the appetizer. Oven baked potatoes with little slices of chicken and a touch of sage. Mira prepared Lisanna's favorite dish. That was cheating in Lisanna's opinion. She was still mad at her sister for setting her up on this horrible date. Even though Jason was a nice guy, he was so not her type.

'Mmm, this sure looks delicious', Jason said.

'It sure does', Lisanna said while taking a bite.

Meanwhile Laxus also reached the guild. He also came across the letter saying that the café was closed for the day.

'That's ridiculous', Laxus said to himself. 'Is everyone denying me from eating in this place?'

Laxus saw light coming form the other side and decided to open the door anyway. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was that Lisanna? Was she on a date? With that ridiculous guy from that magazine? And she was still wearing that dress she had on earlier today. She probably didn't wear it for Laxus. She got dressed up for this guy? And what about the other night? When he went to her house for dinner? She also got dressed up. Did she invite him for after Laxus left? Laxus got sick to his stomach when he saw Lisanna on a romantic dinner with that idiot.

Lisanna looked up and saw an angry Laxus looking at her. Then she saw him leave. Why was he looking so angry? Probably because he was hungry and the restaurant holders don't let him eat there. Lisanna felt bad for him. She wanted to run after him and ask her to join him. But she knew that would be unfair to Jason. It would also be unfair to her self. Why would she feel bad for him? He didn't even like her. He broke her heart. She decided to try and enjoy her dinner. But she knew at the moment she decided this it wouldn't be possible.

Laxus was walking towards the city. He was so angry. He figured Lisanna just wanted to be his friend, but he couldn't help feeling betrayed. She was out with another guy! It felt like he lost her again. She came back only to break his heart again. He saw one of the restaurants that denied him service before. He decided it was their fault. Because of them Lisanna took him to her place. Which gave him hope that she liked him. It was so unfair! He thought about wrecking the restaurants. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't disappoint Lisanna. Even when Lisanna broke his heart he still couldn't hate her.

That was it for this chapter. I will update asap! Please review if you liked it


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, I promised you guys a kiss, so someone is going to kiss. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Erza and Lucy got out of the train and walked over towards the mountains. It was already dark out and Lucy was getting nervous. The shadows of the mountains had a creepy effect on the place and it was so quiet you could hear the wind blow.

'Lucy, we must hurry', Erza said.

'Yes ma'am', Lucy answered and they were picking up the pace.

Even though Lucy desperately tried to keep up with Erza it was no use. Erza found a safe place for Lucy to hide and told her to stay there until she returned. Lucy was grateful that Erza let her rest, but after Erza was gone she was getting scared to stay behind alone. Erza re-quipped into her Black wing armor and decided to look at the situation from a birds point a view. After one hour of flying she finally saw a light burning. She got down and re-quipped back to her usual armor. She saw a little cottage. It looked old and unused except for the burning light. She looked through one of the round shaped windows and she saw there was no one inside, she decided to take a look. She stepped inside the cottage. It wasn't fancy at all. There was a little table that held a plate, some bar chairs. This didn't look like a place for robbers to hide. She wanted to walk outside but then she noticed some sheets of paper on the ground. It were the maps of the robbed banks. It couldn't be a coincidence. She decided to investigate further and than she came across a hatch in the floor. It was the loot the robbers had stolen. But where were they? She sat down on one of the bar chairs and then she heard the door open. It was Jellal Fernandez! Their eyes locked and both of them were quiet.

'Jellal', Erza broke the silence.

'Erza', Jellal answered the scarlet haired mage.

'Please tell me you are not responsible for the robbings!', Erza pleaded.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you Erza', Jellal smirked.

'I thought you were imprisoned by the magic council', Erza said.

'Didn't you hear, I was broking out of that place. But now that you found my hiding place feel free to return everything', Jellal replied and walked out of the cottage leaving a shocked Erza behind.

Erza returned to Lucy and told her that it was time to go and that she found the loot. She didn't say whom she found in the cottage. She decided to leave that out for now. She wanted to get to the bottom of this without interference.

'Jellal, were the robbers hiding here?', Ultear whispered.

'They left their loot her, that's for sure', Jellal responded.

'So where is it? We have to return it to the banks.', Ultear said.

'Erza got there before I did, she will take it to them', Jellal replied.

'Erza huh, did she also manage to take a kiss from you', Ultear teased him.

'She didn't see me', Jellal responded.

'You should learn to have more fun. Anyway, let's go back to Meldy', Ultear said.

Jellal thought back to that night when Ultear and Meldy broke him out of jail. Ultear believed she was responsible for what happened to him and she decided to fix it. The three teamed up and decided to fight crime together, as cliché as that sounded. He lied to Erza that he was responsible for the robbings because he knew she had feelings for him. Like he had feelings for her. But it was important that she would hate him in order to let him go. In his opinion Erza could do so much better. Aft6erwards he lied to his friend Ultear. She wouldn't understand. How could she when he couldn't even understand himself?

'Lisanna, you haven't touched your food', Jason said.

'I am sorry. I believe I feel sick. Can you please take me home?', Lisanna said.

'Yes of course', Jason winked.

They informed Mira they were leaving and they stepped outside. Jason drove to her house and insisted on walking her to the door. Lisanna turned to him to thank him and then Jason kissed her.

!PATSSSS!' Lisanna slapped Jason.

'What were you thinking', Lisanna screamed.

'You wanted to leave early', a confused Jason answered.

'Because I felt sick!', Lisanna answered and walked inside and slammed the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, I promised you guys a kiss, so someone is going to kiss. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Erza and Lucy got out of the train and walked over towards the mountains. It was already dark out and Lucy was getting nervous. The shadows of the mountains had a creepy effect on the place and it was so quiet you could hear the wind blow.

'Lucy, we must hurry', Erza said.

'Yes ma'am', Lucy answered and they were picking up the pace.

Even though Lucy desperately tried to keep up with Erza it was no use. Erza found a safe place for Lucy to hide and told her to stay there until she returned. Lucy was grateful that Erza let her rest, but after Erza was gone she was getting scared to stay behind alone. Erza re-quipped into her Black wing armor and decided to look at the situation from a birds point a view. After one hour of flying she finally saw a light burning. She got down and re-quipped back to her usual armor. She saw a little cottage. It looked old and unused except for the burning light. She looked through one of the round shaped windows and she saw there was no one inside, she decided to take a look. She stepped inside the cottage. It wasn't fancy at all. There was a little table that held a plate, some bar chairs. This didn't look like a place for robbers to hide. She wanted to walk outside but then she noticed some sheets of paper on the ground. It were the maps of the robbed banks. It couldn't be a coincidence. She decided to investigate further and than she came across a hatch in the floor. It was the loot the robbers had stolen. But where were they? She sat down on one of the bar chairs and then she heard the door open. It was Jellal Fernandez! Their eyes locked and both of them were quiet.

'Jellal', Erza broke the silence.

'Erza', Jellal answered the scarlet haired mage.

'Please tell me you are not responsible for the robbings!', Erza pleaded.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you Erza', Jellal smirked.

'I thought you were imprisoned by the magic council', Erza said.

'Didn't you hear, I was broking out of that place. But now that you found my hiding place feel free to return everything', Jellal replied and walked out of the cottage leaving a shocked Erza behind.

Erza returned to Lucy and told her that it was time to go and that she found the loot. She didn't say whom she found in the cottage. She decided to leave that out for now. She wanted to get to the bottom of this without interference.

'Jellal, were the robbers hiding here?', Ultear whispered.

'They left their loot her, that's for sure', Jellal responded.

'So where is it? We have to return it to the banks.', Ultear said.

'Erza got there before I did, she will take it to them', Jellal replied.

'Erza huh, did she also manage to take a kiss from you', Ultear teased him.

'She didn't see me', Jellal responded.

'You should learn to have more fun. Anyway, let's go back to Meldy', Ultear said.

Jellal thought back to that night when Ultear and Meldy broke him out of jail. Ultear believed she was responsible for what happened to him and she decided to fix it. The three teamed up and decided to fight crime together, as cliché as that sounded. He lied to Erza that he was responsible for the robbings because he knew she had feelings for him. Like he had feelings for her. But it was important that she would hate him in order to let him go. In his opinion Erza could do so much better. Aft6erwards he lied to his friend Ultear. She wouldn't understand. How could she when he couldn't even understand himself?

'Lisanna, you haven't touched your food', Jason said.

'I am sorry. I believe I feel sick. Can you please take me home?', Lisanna said.

'Yes of course', Jason winked.

They informed Mira they were leaving and they stepped outside. Jason drove to her house and insisted on walking her to the door. Lisanna turned to him to thank him and then Jason kissed her.

!PATSSSS!' Lisanna slapped Jason.

'What were you thinking', Lisanna screamed.

'You wanted to leave early', a confused Jason answered.

'Because I felt sick!', Lisanna answered and walked inside and slammed the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Laxus reached his house in a terrible state. His heart was broken. How could one of the most powerful mages be beaten by that ridiculous Jason from Sorcerers Magazine. He just wanted to strangle him, but he couldn't do that to Lisanna. She deserved to be happy. But why couldn't he be the one to make her happy? He knew he loved her more than any other man ever would. Not only was Laxus heart broken, his stomach was also growling.

Lisanna stepped inside her apartment. What a horrible day! She wished that she could have spent it with Laxus instead of that maniac Jason. Laxus should have been the one to kiss her, not him. She decided to head to bed early.

Gajeel grabbed Levy around her waist and placed a hand over her lips. 'Shhhh. We got company', he said. They stood still in one of the corners of the guild. After a minute or two they began to see movements in the shadows. There were three guys entering the guild. They were heading straight to Makarovs locker. Apparently they were no amateurs since they seemed to know where the guilds most valuable item were. Gajeel placed Levy somewhere safe and decided to catch the burglars. Levy's heart began to pound faster. Gajeel couldn't get hurt, she thought to herself. She wanted to help him, but she knew she would only be in her way. Gajeel approached the burglars. He could see they covered teir faces with black bandanas. They looked big, but gajeel liked a challenge. As long as they didn't notice Levy was there, he was up for a fight. He walked up to the first one and punched him on the head. He went down immediately. Gajeel stood there a while, waiting for him to get back up and return the favor to him. But shockingly he stayed down. The same thing happened to the next two. Apparently these were only robbers an no fighters. Gajeel felt a bit disappointed. After since he found out he was in love with levy, he didn't go on to many jobs because he wanted to stay near her. He was looking forward to a real fight. He tied the robbers together and dragged them to the guild entrance. Levy came from the corner to see if Gajeel was hurt. She closed her eyes during the fight and she didn't see Gajeel kicking ass. She was so relieved. Gajeel told her to go home safely and he would turn in the robbers. Levy promised to do as he said and then kissed Gajeel on the cheek. Both turned red and rushed the opposite direction.

That was it for this chapter. Woow it's already the twentieth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to review, that would be highly appreciated. Also if you find grammar errors please tell me so I can adjust them.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok guys, I am about to write the 21st chapter. I am so excited. For this chapter I plan a little ore NALU. I have noticed that the amount of reviews I receive have highly increased. However my reviews haven't. I hope it's not because everyone hates my story.

Gajeel dragged the robbers all the way to the police station. The police station was about twenty minutes away from the guild. Gajeel stepped inside the police office and was approached by an officer. Her name was Eliza. She asked Gajeel to step into the interrogation room and let him tell his story. Then she ordered other officers to place the three robbers in custody for as long as the investigation would be. When Gajeel finished his story, he was asked to leave his number behind in case they had questions. Gajeel decided to leave the guids number, since that was where he was hanging out most of the time lately. Then he walked home and looked up his bed.

Levy had also reached her house. She felt like she never had been more scared than earlier this evening when Gajeel was facing those three robbers. Of course she knew he was strong, but it had been a while since he been on a job. She remembered that every time he went on a job, she could barely sleep until he returned. She was so relieved that Gajeel was safe. She was so happy; she even kissed him on the cheek. She went to bed with the thought of kissing more than just his cheek.

The next morning Natsu took of to Lucy's place. It was almost a half an hour walk. He used to stop by her place on a daily basis before things became awkward. He didn't mind walking that far, as long as e could see her. When he reached her place, Lucy wasn't home. Where could she be? He decided to wait for her. After two hours there was still no sign of her and the dragon slayer fell asleep.

Lucy returned to the station and told Erza they would meet later on the day. They both decided to head home and rest. Lucy finally reached her place and she really needed a shower. She stepped inside and found a sleeping Natsu on her sofa. She decided she would wake him up, after she had a shower. She needed to think about what she was going to say to him. She quietly headed to the shower.

'Vanille', Natsu mumbled after smelling her familiar scent and waking up instantly.

It was to late for Lucy to over think things, because Natsu opened his eyes.

'Where have you been?', the dragon slayer asked her.

'Out on a job', the celestial mage answered his question.

'Without me?', Natsu continued.

'Well, I don't know if it's professional to work together', she replied.

'Why not? We have always worked together.' Natsu replied.

'Well because you want to sleep with me', Lucy shrieked and she was shocked she said it out loud.

Guys, that was it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. If you did I would love to receive a little more reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

'I do not wish to sleep with you', Natsu told the upset Lucy.

'So you don't think I' attractive', Lucy cried.

'Don't cry Luce', Natsu replied.

"Don't call me that', Lucy replied.

"I always call you that', Natsu replied.

'Why did you kiss me if you think I'm so ugly?', Lucy cried.

"I don't think you ugly at all', Natsu replied.

'Is that supposed to be a compliment? Well think for not finding me ugly. Maybe I am just not your type like Lisanna!, Lucy yelled.

'What is that supposed to mean. Lisanna is my friend', Natsu defended himself.

'You call me your friend and you also kissed me remember', Lucy yelled.

'I never kissed Lisanna! But you do have a point', Natsu said.

'I knew it! You are in love with her!', screaming Lucy proceeded her attack.

'No! But I have lied to you when I said we were friend', Natsu aid.

'So now you don't even want to be my friend?', Lucy asked.

'Well maybe I didn't exactly lie. But there is something I didn't tell you.' Natsu confessed.

'Spit it out dragon boy', Lucy yelled.

'When I said I was just your friend I lied to you. I was enchanted by your beauty when I saw you the first time and afterwards we became friends. At first I didn't understand why this was. It is true Lisanna is my friend but I never wanted to be with her the way I want to be with you. I thought I was so lucky and I couldn't stay away from you. I knew it bothered you seeing me coming in and out of your house unannounced, but I couldn't help myself. All I knew was I had to see you. When I kissed you I thought it was clear how I felt about you. I noticed after that night you took distance from me. I decided to respect your decision and stay clear of you. After some time what appeared to be something beautiful, hurt me more than I could ever imagine. I lost my heart and my friend. I am sorry if I hurt you and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I just want to say that I love you and I am in love with you. And that I have been since I met you.'

Lucy passed out. A concerned Natsu picked her up and carried her all the way to Polyusica.

The next morning Gajeel went to the guild early. He knew Levy was usually the one that arrived to the guild first and he wanted to see if she was ok. However when he entered there was only person and it was not Levy. It was Erza.

'Goodmorning', Gajeel said.

'Be quiet', Erza replied who was overthinking the Jellal situation.

'Well aren't you in a good mood', Gajeel said.

'Be quiet I said', Erza said with a deadly tone.

And it was quiet. They sat there together for about one hour. Gajeel thinking about Levy and Erza thinking about Jellal.

'Ring ring ring", the phone rang.

Gajeel was the one picking up the phone.

It was Eliza, the officer he met the day before when he turned in the three robbers.

'Good morning, this is Eliza Beckett from Magnolia's police force. May I speak with gajeel redfox', Eliza said.

'You are speaking to him. What's wrong', Gajeel replied.

'We have identified the three men you brought in yesterday. They are the men responsible for the robbing's that have been taking place lately. They have confessed to everything and told us their hiding place where we found all the gold and Jewels they took. We are very than full mister Redfox. We have been trying to catch these criminals for a long time', Eliza said.

'Just make sure you lock em op kay', Gajeel said and hung up the phone.

'Did she say the men responsible for the robbings in Magnolia have been arrested?', Erza asked.

'Yes, they tried to sneak in the guild yesterday. They got knocked out while I only landed one punch. Suckers', Gajeel said.

'I see' Erza replied.

Erza knew Jellal wouldn't have been knocked out after just one punch. He confessed he was the one responsible for the robbings didn't he? Did he purposely lie to her? why would he do that? did he hated her so much that he wanted her to hate him back? It made no sense. But her aside from it all. Did he happened to strand at Blue gems mountain or was he also looking for the one responsible? She knew it was odd for him to be robbing banks. He was not the type to do that. So he was innocent, but he probably hated her.

That was it for this chapter guys. Please let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

When it was lunchtime Laxus was lying in his bed, like he had been in bed for almost 3 days. His hair was a mess, he wore the same clothes three days in a row and even though he had been in bed for three days, he still had rings around his eyes. It was time for him to find some distraction. He decided it was time for him to get up and go on a job. He had to forget about Lisanna. It was getting unhealthy. She had moved on and so should he. And most importantly he was hungry. He hit the shower, put on some fresh clothes, sprayed his cologne 'electric', and he was on his way to the guild. On his way there he ran into Erza, who seemed to be in a rush and didn't appear to be in the mood to talk to him. He finally reached the guild. He decided to grab some food. He walked to the outdoor café. He had some flashbacks of seeing Lisanna her with the reporter guy. His hunger made him repress his memories and he walked up to Mira to order.

'Can I help you?', Mira asked.

'I would like a steak, some sausages, fried eggs with bacon and some beer please', Laxus ordered.

'Coming right up', Mira replied.

'Yes thanks', Laxus replied.

'Oh by the way Laxus, have you heard from Lisanna lately? After she went on a date with that cute reporter I haven't spoken to her. She must be very busy planning some other dates, don't you think?', Mira said.

'Hmm, whatever you say', Laxus replied.

'Foods ready', Mira smiled.

'Can you make that take away?', Laxus asked.

Laxus brought his food inside the guild. Did Mira intentionally tried to hurt him or what? He knew he hurt the guild in the past, but Mira was a forgiving and nice person. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it just hurt him because he knew her dating that stupid reporter guaranteed he wouldn't date her. He walked up to the quest board. Time to pick a job.

'Did you mean everything you just said?', a shocked Lucy asked the dragon slayer.

'Mostly, Natsu replied.

'What do you mean?', Lucy asked.

'Well your beauty didn't exactly enchant me. Your alright, but not that outstanding', Natsu joked.

'Whaaaat, so I was right?' Lucy asked.

'Of course you weren't rigt. That day still has to come. You are the most gorgeous woman I know and I love you with all my heart', Natsu replied.

Lucy started crying and Natsu pulled her closer and let her rest against his chest. She looked up to him and he wiped of her tears. 'Don't cry', he said. Then he kissed her for the second time. Lucy felled like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything except than kissing him back.

Gajeel was still waiting in the guild. Erza had left a while ago after she overheard his conversation with that officer 'Eliza'. What was her problem? Not that he cared. He just cared about seeing Levy. What was taking her so long. Usually she was the first one in. He sighed while looking at his alarm clock. It was past lunchtime and he was getting hungry!

Hey guys. That was it. It wasn't my best work I know. It was hard to fill in Natsu's part of the dialogue. He isn't the most serious guy and he had to be in this particular moment. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know 3


	24. Chapter 24

First of all I noticed an increase in reviews. This made me very happy. Therefore I decided that on of my next character will me named after one of the reviewers! So for now thank you Guests, Stanley, Eaglefoot moonlight vipertail, Misaki dreyar the silent dragon, Moocow4me, Noodles swag 101, Fearless-forever 98, Silverleaf234, im ur misconception. Anyway moving on to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

S class job

'I want my daughter back. Some weird scary monster has taken her to Mortis Island. I know that no one has ever returned from this island, but I know someone has to be strong enough. I can't live without my baby girl. Her father died one year ago. He tried to safe her, but he never returned. I am desperate and I am willing to pay any amount of Jewels. I need my daughter back. She is all I have left in this world. The name of my daughter is 'Liza', she has white-blond hair and blue eyes. I don't know why she is taken, all I know is I want her back. More information is giving on the other side of this paper.

Laxus was standing in front of the request board. It seemed like he has found a new job. 'Liza', the name was similar to 'Lisanna'. She also had white-blond hair and blue eyes. It seemed like Laxus couldn't get away from her. He took the piece of paper with the request on it and looked at the back of it. Coordinates of the island and the woman's number and address. 'Mortis Island'. It meant Island of the death in Latin. Somehow it didn't scare him. Nothing could hurt him more than he was at this moment. He would go and bring this girl back to her mother. Lisanna came back from Edolas and this girl shall return from Mortis Island. Even if it was the last job he took. He stepped out of the guild and went straight for the central station, without saying goodbye to anyone.

'So are we together now?', a lightheaded Lucy asked as she broke of their second kiss.

'I guess', Natsu shrugged.

A moment ago he was so passionate and now he seemed to be like the careless Natsu again. Lucy thought about yelling at him, but then changed her mind. No, this was the guy she fell madly in love with, and he would stay that way.

'Lucy, I am hungry. If we are together does that mean you have to cook for me?', Natsu asked.

That's when Lucy changed her mind again and decided to yell at him anyway.

'How old fashion are you? If you think this means I will put on a apron and serve you, you are sadly mistaken Natsu', she yelled.

Natsu smiled. He was glad Lucy was still his friend and maybe even his girlfriend.

'What are you smiling at? Didn't I …', Lucy yelled, but Natsu kissed her and she forgot what she wanted to say.

Erza headed back to blue gems mountain. She had to find a clue about Jellals whereabouts. She had to know why he lied to her. She just had to see him again. She went inside the old cabin. It was completely abandoned. She was disappointed, but she would find him sooner or later. He always came back into her life and this time she wouldn't let him get away with anything. She went back and was standing at the central station. She saw a train leaving. Did she see Laxus inside? Where was he heading? She didn't pay it too much mind. He would probably go on a job and he was a bog boy. She walked back to the guild.

That was it guys. What did you think about Natsu? Was it better than the last time? I hope you enjoyed it. 3 Thanks for reading


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews guys! Really means a lot. So I promised I would use a name from one of the reviewers. I sort of did. I wish I could put all the reviewers in, but unfortunately I can't. I hope you guys like the way I will introduce the new character. It's going to be a he by the way and he is going to be hot. Enjoy reading.

Laxus was sitting in the train. He was thinking about the girl he was going to safe. Why was he so anxious to get this job. Why was he so anxious to safe this girl. This could be the death of him. But Laxus never was one to be scared. He knew he could safe this girl. He had to safe this girl. If only this train could go faster he thought to himself.

Erza reached the guild. She decided to go and have a talk with Gajeel. He was the one to catch the robbers, maybe he knew more about Jellal.

'Gajeel, we need to talk', Erza told him.

'What do you want', the iron dragon slayer responded.

.'Were the robbers you arrested working on their own, or did they had a leader?', Erza said.

'They are supposed to be an independent and highly skilled group of criminals. So disappointing. Anything else?', he asked.

'That's it for now', Erza said and walked out of the guild.

Erza walked to here house. She couldn't get that image out of her head. Jellals eyes, which used to look so innocent, were looking so guilty. As if he had done something wrong. Criminals didn't have a conscience. Was there still a part of the old Jellal inside him? The part that cared for her and protected her? Or did he manage to trick her ones more. She didn't have any peace until she would find out. She walked into her house. She sort of expected to find Jellal there. But he wasn't. It was completely silent.

Levy was in her house. She was afraid to go to the guild. She kissed Gajeel on his cheek and she was to embarrassed to face him now. She wanted to camp out in her house for a moment until he would go on a job or something., but then decided against it. She didn't want to avoid him forever. She wanted to see him. With a new wardrobe and new courage she headed to the door.

Levy walked inside the guild.

'Shrimp', Gajeel said.

'How did you know it was me?', Levy asked.

'I can hear it. The way you breathe and the sound of your feet heading the ground, and since when do you respond to the name shrimp anywy', Gajeel teased.

'That's impressive', Levy blushed and ignored the comment about her responding to shrimp. She didn't want to fight with Gajeel.

'Not for a dragon slayer. If you want, I can teach you how to do it', Gajeel said.

'I would like to learn', Levy replied and felt like a clueless idiot. She wanted to flirt, but she simply didn't know how.

'I didn't get that at all from the books you were always carrying', Gajeel continued teasing.

Gajeel walked towards the door.

'Are you coming?', he asked Levy.

'You must go and get the demon. Only she can rescue us now! Make sure you win the demons trust first', the old lady told the young man.

'I will do my best', he replied.

He took a feather that was caught between his hair and threw it on the ground. It became a lot bigger and it floated. He stepped on the feather. 'Off to Fiore', he said and the Feather started to move. He floated to the air for hours. The wind was coming at him, but he didn't slow down. He reached Fiore and soon found the place he was looking for. The guild that was named 'Fairy tail'. He stepped inside the door and looked around. He stepped outside to the outdoor café. He sensed a huge kind of energy and knew he had found the demon. She wasn't at all what he had expected. She had long white hair. Blue big eyes and an amazing smile. This demon was hot. He walked towards her to introduce him self.

'Hi, I am Fearless Eagle', the young man said.

'Hi, I am Mira Jane', Mira replied while looking at the man that was standing in front of him. He had the blackest long hair with a feather in it. He was smiling and she noticed his dimples. He had a light brown skin and he was very tall and muscular.

'What brings you here?', Mira asked the man.

'I want to join this guild', Fearless Eagle said.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So I kinda cheated and combined two names of reviewers. , Eaglefoot moonlight vipertail, andFearless-forever 98. You caught me. But I noticed that most reviews came from the two of you. I hope you like the character. He is sort of comparable to a native American /Indian. But since you don't have America in Magnolia I couldn't put it in the story. So GALE fans, I am making another fanfic about LexyxGajeel. It's called journal of a prisoner. If you want you can check it out. Or you can also just keep reading this one. R&R please!


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, not too much reviews for the previous chapter. Let's see if this one does better. For the people that did review, thanks so much I really appreciate it! For the people that read the story, I also want to thank you guys! So enjoy!**

The train stopped moving. Laxus opened his eyes. He must have dozed off. It was time to get to the Island. He left the train station and checked the coordinates on the back of his quest paper. He had to cross the mountains and than go over the water. He started walking towards the mountain. It was completely abandoned here. There were some cottages, but there was no one inside. When he reached the other side of the mountain he saw the ocean and for some reason couldn't help but being envious of the other dragon slayers in his guild. At first he laughed at Gajeel, but now he also wanted a flying cat. Maybe it had something to do with not wanting to swim to the Island. He decided to look around and finally found an old kind of canoe. He considered himself lucky and dragged it to the water. He got inside and started rowing. If he kept rowing like this, he would reach the island by night-time.

Natsu was just done eating and burped loudly. Lucy looked at him with an angry look on her face.

'What's wrong Luce?', he asked with a dumb look on his face.

'Would it kill you to be a little more romantic?', Lucy asked him.

'I guess not', Natsu said, not sure where this was heading.  
Lucy sighed and told Natsu she was going to head home and walked away defeated. That Natsu, he was just so Natsu, she thought to herself.

Happy joined Natsu and Natsu asked him why Lucy was acting weird.

'Well Natsu, you should be more romantic', Happy responded.

'And how would you know', Natsu replied.

'Haven't you seen me working my magic with Carla', Happy answered proudly.

'But Carla doesn't like you?', Natsu replied getting more and more confused.

'Wait until she finds the fish I left for her', Happy said with glistering eyes.

'Are you telling me to take Lucy fishing?', Natsu replied.

'Great idea', Happy responded.

'But what if that is not romantic enough?', Natsu rplied.

'I will go with you to make sure it doesn't, I am an expert', Happy said.

Happy and Natsu decided to follow Lucy home.

Gajeel took Levy to his place. He had a nice apartment in the city centre. They went through the hall and entered the living room. There was a guitar standing in the corner of the room and Levy prayed to god Gajeel wouldn't start playing it again. Further than that it seemed normal, there was a tv and a little table, and ooh there was Panther Lily sitting on the couch. Too bad, she secretly hoped for some alone time with Gajeel.

'Move it cat, I will show Levy some of my special techniques as a dragon slayer', Gajeel told Lily.

'I am already out, but could you walk me to the door Gajeel', Panther Lily said.

'Yeah yeah sure', Gajeel replied and they walked out of the living room together.

'So, you finally deided to make your move', Lily said.

'It's not like that', Gajeel replied.

'Just make sure she is protected when you demonstrate your techniques', Lely winked.

Gajeel literally kicked the cat out and Lily could just in time spread his wings and prevent him self from falling down three stories high. Lily was happy for Gajeel. He was a reserved and most of the time cranky man, but he was good on the inside. Levy would make him happier and he deserved that. And he also deserved a punch in the face for kicking him out, but that was of later concern.

**That was it for this chapter! Next time some more Mira and Lisanna and of course Lucy and NAtsu's Fishing trip. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey readers, I am sorry it took me so long to upload. I hope I will get some reviews this time **

Laxus was still in his canoe. It was already getting dark. At first he planned to take his time to reach the other side, but at this rate he would reach the island in a year. He decided to speed up. He used his super strength to force the canoe to the other side. It took him no more then half an hour to reach the island of the dead.

It was already dark. He feasted his eyes on the island. There were many little bugs crawling on the ground. Laxus couldn't see what was ahead. The place was filled with plants. The island must have had a drought season. The trees and plants were lacking their usual green and alive colour. It was too quiet. Laxus had no idea on how big this island was exactly, but for now it didn't matter. He decided to call it a night. He opened his backpack and took out his portable bed. Then he started a spell making a circle behind him. It was a circle of electricity used to warn him when something approached him. If they touched the circle they would automatically receive a shock and it would wake Laxus up. The bugs stayed away from it mostly. Like they knew they would be fried if they set foot into that circle.

Laxus was lying on his stomach and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. That night he dreamed of Lisanna that was trapped on the island and covered with bugs that were trying to eat her. He woke up to a brighter day. He remembered Lisanna wasn't the one in danger. He didn't know the girl that he was risking his life for, but it didn't matter. He had to do it.

'Luce, I have a surprise for you', Natsu said while breaking into Lucy's house again.

'Go away, I am not in the mood', Lucy said with a annoyed undertone.

'But euh.. it is a romantic surprise', Natsu said, unsure about the subject.

'Really, what is it?', Lucy said with joyful eyes.

'You have to come with me. Meet me at the lake in half an hour and bring your bikini', Natsu replied.

Gajeel who never had trouble with the ladies, didn't know how to act. He was at his place and had Levy all alone. His instinct told him to go for it, but it was like something stopped his need to grab her and carry her to his bedroom. Levy looked at Gajeel. He looked a little uncomfortable, but she was glad she had him to herself now.

'Gajeel, you were going to show me some techniques?', Levy asked.

'Yes, why don't you stand over her', Gajeel replied.

Levy and Gajeel were now facing each other.

'First you close your eyes and rely on your other senses', Gajeel said.

That's when Levy stepped closer to Gajeel and reached for his lips with hers.

Gajeel who was shocked of what just happened realized he had no reason to resist her now and answered her kiss passionately. He took her in his arms and they moved closer.

'Ok Fearless Eagle, you are all set', Mira said smiling at their newest guild member.

'Thank you Mira', he replied.

'Where would you like your sign of the guild?', Mira asked.

'On my chest', Fearless Eagle said while taking of his shirt.

Mira who became a little shy move closer towards the man. She took in his scent and noticed he smelled like sandalwood. She placed her left hand on his right shoulder and used her right hand to apply the sign to his chest.

'There you go. All set', Mira set while facing her head a little towards the ground, hoping Fearless Eagle didn't notice her blushing.

'Thank you for your help De.. euhm Mira he said. I was hoping you would show me around today, since I don't know anyone else in this city.

'Of course, be back her at 8 o clock. Than my shift is over', Mira said.

Fearless Eagle smiled at Mira and left. He felt incredibly stupid. He almost called her demon. He almost ruined everything. But it was ok; she would be with him tonight.

Mira was still smiling. Would the matchmaker finally have found her match? She really liked him for some reason. He was different from everyone else, but she could tell he had a good heart.

**That was it guys. Finaly Levy and Gajeel kissed. Next time Lucy and Natsu? Fishing in bikini? Laxus will have some adventures in the next chapter and Mira will go on a date. Please Review **


	28. Chapter 28

**Dear Readers. I finally took some time to write a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

Mira jane who usually enjoyed working at the guild so much, couldn't wait for her shift to end. She had her eyes et at the clock. '10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1', that was it. Her shift had ended. Now it was time for her to show Fearless Eagle around town. There was just one problem as she looked around. Fearless Eagle wasn't there.

'Yes, I take the white roses please', Fearless Eagle said.

'Here you go sir', the man in the local flower shop said.

'Thank you, you think a girl would like these kinds of flowers?', Fearless Eagle asked the man.

'You can never tell', the man relied. 'You never know how a woman will react', but I think with these flowers, yours chances are relatively high', the man winked.

Fearless Eagle started blushing, knowing that the man implied he was trying to score with Mira Jane, the demon. Of course he would assume that. He was standing there, buying flowers for a girl. For some reason he didn't expect the demon to be so unbelievably beautiful. Now he was buying here flowers. This was a good time for him to consider his motives and why he had come here. He didn't come here to join the guild. He came here for the demon. Then what was he doing and why was he buying her flowers?

Lucy was standing in front of her mirror. She had changed into her orange bikini with golden features. Usually she thought she looked great in it, but now all she could do was look at herself critically. Natsu had something special planned. Something romantic even. This would probably never ever happen again. She had to make it perfect. And of course it started with wearing the perfect bikini. She took of her orange bikini and changed into a purple one. She hadn't wear this one for years. She realized she looked ridiculous in it. The bikini was way too small for her now and it barely covered her. She let out a sigh and changed back into the orange one. She looked at the clock. It was already passed 8. It was time for her to hurry. She shot one last glance at herself and decided she didn't look horrible.

Natsu looked at his arm. He wanted to know what time it was, but he forgot he burned his watch in his last battle with Gray. That asshole better get him a new watch he thought to himself. Natsu was sitting down at his favorite place in the world, waiting for his favorite girl. That's when he heard footsteps and got jumped from behind.

'SURPRISE', a voice sad.

Natsu turned around and saw Lisanna standing there, with a dazzling smile.

Levy had closed her eyes while she was still in Gajeels arms. Was this real? She could still feel her lips, intwined with his. She opened her eyes and saw Gajeel looking at her. She started blushing instantly and closed her eyes again. Gajeel ended the kiss. He let her out of his tight grip and asked her if something was wrong.

'It's nothing', Levy tried to reassure the dragon slayer.

'Than why are you closing your eyes?'', Gajeel asked.

'Because I am scared', Levy replied.

'Scared of me?', Gajeel replied. Of course she was scared of him. After what he done to here how could she not be. She must think of him as a monster.

'No, I am not scared of you', Levy smiled.

'Wait, you are not?', Gajeel asked in shok..

'Of course not silly', Levy said while punching his arm.

'I am confused now', Gajeel said.

'For so long now, I have imagined what it would be like', Levy continued.

'What what would be like?', Gajeel asked.

'Kissing you', Levy whispered.

With that being said, Gajeel continued the kiss where he started off and took his shrimp into his arms once more.

Mira Jane who usually was calm and kind, was starting to feel anxious. Why wasn't he here already? It was already 10 minutes passed 8. Did something happen to him? No, maybe he changed his mind and didn't want to see her anymore. Mira started to feel said, when she heard someone come in.

'Mira, I am sorry I am late. It's just that I wanted to bring you something', Fearless Eagle said with the white roses in his hand.

'They are beautiful, thank you so much', Mira said, relieved that she didn't get stood up.

'They reminded me of your hair, Fearless Eagle said while taking one of Mira's silver-white locks into his hands.

Mira blushed and finally said that it was time fot the tour of the town to begin. With haven said that, Fearless Eagle put his arm over her shoulder and walked outside with her.

**That was it for this chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed enough to review. **


End file.
